Entre Puertas Cerradas
by cruzercruzer22
Summary: Tiempos modernos. El despertar sexual de Arya se da con Gendry. Ella es una adolescente inocente y calenturienta. Él un veinteañero calenturiento enamorado. 20 Veces en que actuan impropia y suciamente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Curiosidad. **_

Arya aunque no quería se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, viendo a Jon, Robb y a sus amigos e el patio teniendo una fiesta en la piscina.

Sansa estaba teniendo una pijamada y aunque le gustaría decir que no le gustaba estar presente, le gustaba cuando algunas amigas de Sansa empezaban a hablar maldadosamente de los que a ella también le caían mal. O empezaban a contar chistes estúpidos.

Los muchachos estaban en la piscina y mientras escuchaba las risas de las amigas de Sansa alguna hizo mención a las abdominales marcadas de Gendry y miró hacia este, _él sí se veía bien. _

Ausentemente escuchó a Maergery burlándose de que Podrick estaba con ellos cuando debía estar trabajando, Arya de inmediato diciendo que Gendry y Podrick podían no estar a su altura pero que a Jon y Robb no les importaba eso.

Yara le sonrió, y prontamente dijo bajamente que no demoraba aparecer el Sabueso en pantaloneta de baño dejándoles ver ese magnífico cuerpo de macho…macho peludo como un oso. Lo que hizo que la habitación entera estallar en risas.

"No me importaría….con el Sabueso. Me gustan hombres, no niños."

"Shhh, hay niñas con nosotras."

Arya escuchó a Margaery decir bajamente, obviamente refiriéndose a ella y a Myrcella.

Más entrada la noche las invitadas estaban hablando de más porque ella y Sansa estaban rojas como tomates e incomodas. Sansa era una puritana y la vio después de un rato acostándose y haciendo la dormida, ella hizo lo mismo, pero escuchando lo que Maergery y Yara cuchicheaban riéndose bajamente.

Se despertó cuando escuchó sonidos, Sansa roncando bajamente al lado suyo no la dejó escuchar bien, pero creyó oír a Yara decirle bajamente a alguien que iba a ir a ver si el Sabueso la montaba como perra en celo por que lo necesitaba.

No estuvo segura de oír bien. Y el sueño la venció no dándole importancia a lo que escuchó.

_**Masturbación.**_

Sola había aprendido aquello a los doce años, aunque en su momento no pensaba en lo que debería estar pensando, sólo que la sensación era buena.

Una noche tarde estando desvelada había bajado hasta la sala principal y había prendido el televisor donde de repente las imágenes en la pantalla la sorprendieron. Y en sólo media hora o cuarenta minutos comprendió algunas cosas mejor.

Empezó a pensar en Gendry y en aquellas imágenes cuando se tocaba, no solo en Gendry, en Sandor también, Podrick, e incluso su primo Jon.

_**Miradas.**_

Gendry estaba muy al tanto de la diferencia de edades entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de gustarle la forma desinhibida para hablar y actuar de la más pequeña de los Starks.

Al principio cuando solo había sido una niña le había producido risa. Pero cuando se convirtió en una jovencita en algunas ocasiones no pudo evitar seguirle buscando conversación y su presencia, todo siendo inocente, _hasta que ya no lo fue más._

A él le empezó a gustar de una forma diferente, a atraerle, aunque muy bien sabía que era muy joven. Notaba sus curvas dándose, su culito paradito, sus senos saliéndole, sus piernas delgadas.

Su mente desvelada por aquello, más tampoco se le pasaba por alto la forma en que ella a veces salía cuando estaba entrenando con Robb y Jon, quedándosele mirando específicamente _a él_ con interés.

Una tarde mientras sus hermanos entraban a la casa decidió no colocarse la camisa y tan solo buscarle conversación de esa forma, ella mirándole no tan furtivamente el pecho y torso. "Paso mucho tiempo entrenando y trabajando para verme así." Dijo, y la hizo sonrojar. Ella balbuceando por unos momentos, "Qué sorpresa el por fin dejarte callada con algo." Añadió en burla e inmediatamente ella lo pasó de lado empujándolo fuertemente.

_**Inocencia.**_

Bajando por un vaso de agua a la cocina Gendry pasó por la sala familiar al hacérsele evidente que la televisión estaba prendida, al asomarse de inmediato la imagen pornográfica bienviviéndolo y haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás para ocultarse, hasta que su sorpresa pasó y su mente volvió a trabajar, al asomarse de nuevo notó que por el canal aquella era una película soft core y buscó a cual de los hermanos Stark estaba a esa hora meneándosela cuando la respiración se le quedó en la garganta y vio cabello largo y liso. De inmediato se imaginó a la creída Sansa con las manos entre sus piernas pero al la pantalla pasar de una escena oscura a una clara vio que no era cabello rojizo sino café. _¿Arya?_ Sus entrañas se constriñeron ante aquello. No sabiendo que hacer, marcharse o hacerle una propuesta indecente.

Se marchó.

Pero imposible fue dejar de pensar en ella de una forma menos inocente cada vez que se la continuó encontrando.

Sólo su presencia cerca y a veces mirándolo con curiosidad hacía que se le parara. En los años consiguientes logró tener con ella algunas conversaciones y burlas cortas, sin notarlo empalmado en frente de ella, no teniendo sospechas de las imágenes que se le venían a la mente.

_**Oral.**_

Gendry se despertó una mañana después de una fiesta donde los Stark en la sala de televisión de estos. Su cabeza palpitando horriblemente, se cubrió de la luz del sol con el brazo y trató de recuperar una vez más el sueño más sabiendo que no podría hasta que se diera una ducha y comiera y tomara algo. Más continuó en aquella posición por unos minutos más, su mente viajando a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Una reunión donde tomaron mucho y Robb y Jon lo trajeron hasta la casa a que durmiera allí. _¿Pero porque estaba en la sala de televisión si le habían dado una de invitados?_

Su corazón de repente estalló al recordar un quejido de pasión, su cara entre las piernas de una mujer, y una erección de repente despertó en sus pantalones al sentir en su cara el olor a coñito, se olió los dedos, _y síp._ Estaba preguntándose cuál de las amigas de Sansa cuando el piso se abrió bajo sus pies.

Ninguna amiga.

_**Arya.**_

_La había encontrado viendo porno_, _de nuevo,_ y descubrió que al parecer aquello era normal. Con su mente alcoholizada fue y se le sentó al lado como si nada. Ella incomoda y cuando el hombre pasó a hacerle cunninlungus a la actriz no lo pudo evitar, '_lo que no daría por comerme tu coñito.' _Y vívidamente recordaba su cara de horror, de incomodidad, sentándose más derecha y diciéndole que no era chistoso. Recordó decirle que lo estaba proponiendo de verdad, que llevaba tiempo pensando en ella de esa manera,_ aunque sabía muy bien que no debería,_ pero que no era la primera vez que la agarraba viendo porno y desde ese momento, e incluso desde antes, no se la podía sacar de la mente. Que él en verdad quería hacerle aquello si ella se dejaba. _¿Acaso no tenía curiosidad? _Añadió que debía de estar considerando sino se había marchado.

"_¿A los hombres les gusta hacer eso?"_

_Gendry se arrodilló en el piso, "Déjame mostrarte cuanto me encantaría a mi hacértelo." Esperó a que ella se negara, pero no podía negar la curiosidad que veía en sus ojos. Sin permiso le besó la rodilla y tras unos momentos empezó a besar aquella pierna ascendentemente. Se detuvo tras unos momentos y succionó su piel ávidamente haciéndola quejar y aprovechó aquello para ubicarse entre sus piernas, el corto short que usaba de pijama no cubriéndola demasiado, y entre más subía más la sentía temblando e indecisa. "Prometo que te haré disfrutar. Lo prometo. Será mejor de lo que te habrás imaginado."_

"_Yo um…hay pelo, no como la mujer de la película."_

"_No importa. No todo es como en las películas." La miró a los ojos y la vio bastante avergonzada, lo que de por sí ya era algo nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreírse. "Apuesto que tu coñito es más hermoso que el de ella." De inmediato la vio sonrojándose más y sus ojos abriéndose como platos lo que aprovechó para ponerle las manos en el pantalón, pero ella se negó. _

"_Me da pena." _

"_Quédate así," Gendry le advirtió, yendo hasta la puerta, cerrándola y apagando la luz, apagando el televisor también, y se hizo la oscuridad, más no fue una absoluta porque cerca a esa sala, en el jardín, había un bombillo encendido. _

_Nerviosa y con curiosidad Arya se dejó remover los pantalones y los calzones y aunque trató de cerrar las piernas él no la dejó. _

"_No te puedo hacer nada con las piernas cerradas." _

_Arya podía sentir su tibio aliento entre sus piernas y lo miró de nuevo, no creyendo estar haciendo esto, era una de las tantas cosas que fantaseaba con él. ¡Gendry! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente sintió su cara acercándose y la lengua siendo pasada entre sus labios vaginales, restregándosela varias veces de arriba abajo sobre su clítoris, haciéndola querer alejarse, pero él antes siguiéndola, enterrando más su cara entre sus piernas. "Dioses." Exclamó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y quejándose bajamente, era como si una corriente eléctrica la estuviera traspasando, la espalda arqueándose, sus piernas abriéndose más y sus manos yendo a parar a la cabeza de Gendry._

"_Estás tan mojadita." Tan rico. Gendry continuó bruscamente no pudiendo obtener suficiente de aquello. _

"_No digas…eso…idiota." Contestó sin aire, no queriendo que se detuviera. Se sentía tan bien. Mejor de lo que se había imaginado._

_Gendry se rio, "Mojarse por un hombre es el mejor cumplido que este puede tener."_

"_Dioses." Repitió, contorneándose, sintiendo a Gendry reírse entre sus piernas mientras continuaba prestándole atención a su clítoris, besándolo, lamiendo, chupándolo. No pudo dejar de gemir, ¡Gemir! Cuando lo sintió abriendo la boca ampliamente para cubrirla lo más que podía, su cuerpo reaccionando al abrir más las piernas. "¡Mierda!"._

"_Esa es mi niña. No la asustada." Dijo, separándose un momento de su coñito y viéndola desplomada en aquel mueble, sus piernas tan abiertas que le dejaba a la vista lo que tanto se había imaginado en sus fantasías más sucias. "Hermosa." Dijo, la boca volviéndosele agua ante los labios rojos pequeñitos, hinchados y empapados. Cogió aquellos labios entre sus pulgares y la abrió más a su vista y en cuanto vio su hoyito se acercó a éste. _

"_Gendry ugh!" le metió la lengua! Le metió la lengua por ahí y Arya no pudo hacer más que quejarse baja y gurutalmente. Nunca se imaginó que lo primero que tendría dentro de ella sería la lengua de Gendry moviéndose en su interior. Lo sucio de todo este momento provocando en ella antes una emoción mejor. Gendry! "Ohhhhh!" no pudo mantenerse callada al sentir su pulgar yendo a jugar con su clítoris mientras continuaba dándole lengüetazos en su huequito. Se iba a morir del placer. Arya se colocó un cojín sobre la cara para quejarse contra este, sintiendo la presión familiar en su estómago y muslos, aunque esto era más fuerte, y se concentró en esas sensaciones, en él, su cuerpo entero temblando en momentos, la corriente traspasándola y ella quejándose altamente. Sintió sus culo regresando al mueble, y continuó respirando rápidamente, piernas abiertas mientras Gendry continuaba entre estas. _

_Eso fue rápido, pensó Gendry, pues no llevaba más de dos minutos entre sus piernas lamiéndole el coñito para cuando ella se corrió. _

"_Mierda," _Gendry dijo regresando al presente tras recordar todo eso. _"Mierda,"_ se repitió tocándose por encima del pantalón mientras pavor continuaba recorriéndolo.

_¿Qué había pasado después? _Se recordaba continuar entre sus piernas, no queriéndose alejar de su tesorito. _'Mi nuevo juguetico si me dejas.'_ Le dijo, dando vueltas alrededor de su pequeño clítoris con su pulgar._ 'Me dejarás jugar con él cuando quiera…¿cuando tu quieras?'_ Y continuó hablándole sucio como lo hizo en todo ese encuentro.Se recordó dándole otro orgasmo, _¿y talvez otro después de ese? 'Tengo que asegurarme dejarte a gusto para que me vuelvas a buscar.' _

_¿Y a Arya le gustó sus palabras burdas?_

_Oh cielos, ¡La recordaba riéndose! Y "Me gustó." "La mejor sensación del mundo." "¡Ay Gendry, es mejor de lo que creí! No pares." _

La recordaba después de ponerse el pantalón de la pijama mirándolo apenadamente y él se le acercó, bamboleándose y riéndose. _"Estás bien?"_

"_Sí. Fuiste bueno conmigo. Me gustó."_

"_Lo noté." Dijo, tomándola de la cintura, y ellos de pie tan solo demostraba sus diferencias de alturas y de edades, pero en el momento aquello no le importaba. Mirándola a los ojos se inclinó a besarla y ella se escabulló diciéndole que no fuera cochino, y se marchó dejándolo solo. En el momento de lo borracho no había tenido erección y se había acostado a dormir. _

Gendry sobrio, y reconoció lo monumental de su error y se escabulló de esa casa sin ser visto. Sentía haber traicionado la confianza de Robb y Jon, la cierta inocencia de Arya, preocupado. Sólo fue en su baño y dándose una ducha que reconoció que podía ir a parar a la cárcel por eso.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad _de que no fuera ella,_ que hubiera sido la perruncha de Maergery o Yara y él por desear tanto a Arya su mente la había reemplazado.

Su mente estaba hecha añicos con miedo y culpabilidad y decidió mejor echarse a dormir a ver si cuando se despertaba pensaba más claro. Vería todo esto con otros ojos cuando se le pasara la borrachera.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando de un momento recordó algo más. Recordó el disparo de flashes en la oscuridad y _ella _diciéndole que se apurara y no le fuera a sacar la cara. _"Puta mierda." _Murmuró, buscando su celular y desplazándose hasta la Galería y metiéndose en las las fotos recién tomadas. _Que no sea Arya, que no sea Arya, que no sea Arya, _pidió a un ser mayor.

Y s_í._ Le había tomado fotos abierta de piernas a su acompañante.

_Y sí, había sido Arya. En algunas de sus imágenes viendo su rostro. _

_¿Y porque se había dejado tomar fotos?!_

Muy a su pesar una erección se manifestó y no pudo evitar deshacerse con culpabilidad de estas, y las próximas con el recuerdo de ella y de las imágenes en su teléfono.


	2. Chapter 2

Primer Beso.

Arya no volvió a ver a Gendry hasta cuatro meses después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Por horas se preguntó mortificada si él recordaba algo pues sólo fue a lo último que lo vino a notar borracho. Pero si no lo recordaba,_ entonces porque no volver hasta la casa? _

Un día a Gendry le hicieron una invitación _'a la que no podría negarse,'_ las palabras de Robb, y dándole el ultimátum de que lo pasarían a recoger para que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arya. Su estómago se retorció cuando escuchó la edad, _aunque él muy bien la sabía._ Su edad retumbando en su mente, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo porque incluso aquello también le ponía.

"La edad en que una niña se convierte en mujer." Robb añadió.

Jon pujó bajamente, "No vayas a decir eso enfrente de ella."

Asistió a aquella fiesta, y se había imaginado algo sencillo, pero cuando llegó se encontró con bastantes invitados, de plata y bien vestidos, por su mente se le pasó marcharse, y lo iba a hacer cuando vio a Sansa notándolo y saludándolo desde lejos, barriéndolo con la mirada con cierta reprobación y luego señalándole a Yara en su dirección. Yara aproximándose a él pues eran amigos.

A la lejanía pudo ver a Ayra, de mal genio y peleándose con un tío, obviamente incomoda y no queriendo estar presente. La evitó lo mejor que pudo, lo hizo muy bien porque ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que estaba presente.

Gendry decidió hacerle compañía en la caseta de vigilancia a Sandor y a Brienne, los jefes de seguridad de aquella casa. Por esa razón fue que pasó desapercibido, y no se marchó incluso cuando se dio cuenta que Brienne no estaba trabajando ese día, y en cambio había dejado a Podrick reemplazándola. Y ahí estaba él, sólo y sufriendo los malos tratos y miradas de molestia que _el Sabueso _tiraba en su dirección. "Yara me ha dicho que ustedes dos se han acostado." Trató de hablar con el hombre, y estudió su reacción, pero este sólo le dio un sonido de la garganta que no le dijo si aquello era verdad o no.

Rato después se estaba quedando dormido en el lugar cuando escuchó a Sandor dar un madrazo y marcharse apurado.

Al seguirlo, por murmullos y comentarios se dio cuenta que Arya siendo imprudente, y estúpida, terminó gritándoles y _peleándose_ con unos tales Joffrey y Ramsey que ella detestaba. Sandor corría a detener la pelea que se estaba formado entre ese Joffrey, Jon y Rob, el nombre de Sansa siendo tirado también al aire mientras los tres se iban a los golpes, y los dos primos le destrozaban la cara de niñato bonito al rubio. Con curiosidad vio al acompañante de Joffrey, _Ramsey, _en vez de ayudarlo, muerto de la risa y con palabras incitando a más violencia. Sandor y Brandon, el tío de los Stark, metiéndose a acabar exitosamente aquella pelea. Cabía notar, que el tío sólo vino a actuar después de que Robb y Jon salieron vencedores.

A él Sandor diciéndole que fuera a ver cómo estaban _las muchachas._

La gente a su alrededor señalándole por donde las habían visto pasar. Después de mucho deambular tocó a una puerta y vio a Podrick abriéndole, este frunciéndole el ceño al verlo, pero saludándolo de todas formas de la mano. "Sandor me mandó a asegurarme que Arya y Sansa estuvieran bien." Le explicó y pronto fue dejado pasar. Vio a Sansa con los ojos y el rostro rojo, llorando, "Robb y Jon están bien, Sandor y su tio separaron la pelea." Le dejó saber para que se calmara. Con curiosidad vio que Podrick tenía sangre en la manga de la camisa blanca de su traje. "¿Estás bien, hombre?" preguntó. Y pareció que solo en ese momento fue que Podrick y Sansa notaron esa sangre.

"Sí. Gajes del oficio."

Gendry asintió, _"¿Arya?" _preguntó, dudaba que estuviera llorando como su hermana, _pero debía de estar preocupada. _Sansa le señaló hacia la sala siguiente.

Podrick siguió a Sansa con la mirada cuando la vio marchándose, "¿Podrías quedarte con Arya? Brienne me envió para cubrirla hoy…no creo que se imaginó que me tendría que dividir en dos para estar pendiente de ellas."

_Y era obvio de quien prefería estar pendiente._

En el afán de todo lo acabado de suceder olvidó el por qué estaba evadiendo a Arya y le asintió, más una vez que fue dejado solo lo recordó. Prosiguió a la próxima antesala y estaba vacía, la ventana abierta,_ por supuesto que sería de ella escaparse._ No tuvo que caminar mucho pues la encontró en la sala donde estaban los regalos que le habían dado. _La vio destapándolos sin interés._ "Tus hermanos están bien." Le dijo y ella no hizo señas de escucharlo hasta que levantó la cabeza, mirándolo. _Las cosas que ella le había dejado hacerle._ Y nada más fue mantenerle la mirada para sentir sus entrañas latiendo, una sensación que fue a parar a su entrepierna en un cosquilleo enfermizo y morboso.

"No creí que me ibas a regalar algo bueno." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. Ni siquiera creyó que vendría cuando le dijo a Robb que se le hacía raro que Gendry no hubiera vuelto a la casa y que lo invitara a su cumpleaños ya que se los iban a celebrar.

Los Stark eran más que ricos y él no, pero sabía que esas palabras por parte de ella no venían a mal, sino siendo su usual _ella_,_ "¿Entonces te gustó?"_ le había dado una daga que él mismo había forjado.

Arya sostuvo la daga en sus manos, habiéndola tenido a su lado en el mueble. Aquel habiendo sido uno de los primeros obsequios que abrió, "Si la hubiera tenido en mis manos hace quince minutos hubiera degollado a los idiotas de Joffrey y Ramsey."_ No sabía a cuál de los dos detestaba más._

"Eso no lo dices en serio. Una niña no debería de decir esas cosas."

_O hacer las cosas que le había dejado hacerle._ Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Lo que Gendry dijo, lo dijo sin pensarlo, _mucho menos esa última parte._

Arya no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada,_ "No soy una niña." _ Y le tiró un cojín a la cara que él atrapó fácilmente.

"…Tampoco deberías estar interesada en dagas." continuó Gendry viendo si así ella ignoraba el error cometido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose y sonrojándose.

"…No creo que seas la persona adecuada para decirme o no en lo que debería estar interesada." Ver las cejas de él subir de inmediato y sonrojarse incomodo le dijo que _sí_ recordaba lo que había sucedido. Se colocó en pie, "…O mejor que usar la daga con Joffrey debería de usarla contigo."

"_No te podría culpar."_ Respondió suspirando y moviéndose hacia ella pero se detuvo, "Mira Arya, lo siento. Esa noche no estaba pensando claro, estaba borracho y me aproveché. Eres una niña y—"

"—_Que no soy una niña!"_

_¿Y eso era a lo que se negaba?_ "_Sí lo eres,_ y yo soy diez años mayor que tú. Un hombre hecho y derecho. _No debí de haberme aprovechado._"

"¿Es aprovecharse cuando no me obligaste?" preguntó, y lo vio quejándose bajamente. Ella sabía que lo que él decía era verdad; estaba mal lo que habían hecho,_ pero no le interesaba. _Lo vio pasándose la mano por el cabello, el musculo de su bicep brotándose y eso a ella llamándole la atención. "¿Todas esas cosas que me dijiste esa noche eran verdad?" preguntó, y de inmediato pensó en todo lo sucio que también le había dicho, lo que hizo que su propio estomago se retorciera y se sintió bastante flujo dejarla en ese momento. "Um, _no lo feo._ Sino lo otro, que siempre te ha gustado mi forma de ser. Que te encanto. Que soy bonita y que te traigo loco…Que me quieres."

No se recordaba diciendo nada de eso hasta que ella lo mencionó. Sus palabras habían sido reales pero también sabía que las había dicho para convencerla, calentarle el oído, también para darle seguridad, para no hacerla sentir mal. _O podía ser que también se lo había dicho porque era lo que en verdad sentía y había querido dejárselo saber, _"Sí es verdad. Pero eso no borra que lo que hice fue un error."

Torció la boca al no obtener lo que quería, "…Gendry…" Arya no sabía bien como hablar para expresar lo que quería, "…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti." Caminó hacia él indecisa y nerviosa.

"_Arya,_" Se quejó bajamente sintiendo su poya parándosele un tanto. Las mil y una imágenes del _porque_ no podía dejar de pensar en él viniéndole a la mente. La tomó de los hombros no dejándola acercar más.

_¿Y qué se suponía que dijera después de esto?_ Pedirle que le volviera a hacer aquello _no_ sonaba bien. Su actitud la molestó y bruscamente se zafó de él alejandose, _"¿Acaso ya no te intereso porque te dejé hacerme eso? ¿O lo que me dijiste me lo dijiste para endulzarme el oído y que me dejara?"_

El reclamo lo tomó desprevenido, _"QUEEEEE? NOOOO!"_ exclamó de inmediato, "No pienses así. No es eso, Arya-"

"_¿Entonces qué es?" _

"Robb y Jon son mis amigos. Eres joven e inocente, no puedo aprovecharme. Si lo hiciera podría ir a la cárcel. Yo-"

"Gendry, respóndeme, no hay una parte tuya que ahora mismo quiera besarme? Si me dices que no que deje de molestarte juro que te dejo en paz." Aunque no era justo que él viniera a mostrarle cuan bien se podía sentir lo que le había hecho, que la hiciera creer que podían repetir, que incluso la quería, para después salir con esto. "Nadie se tiene que dar cuenta!" Sin pensarlo se atrevió a decirle eso. Y la forma en que él se volvió a quejar le llamó la atención. _"No le diré a nadie, lo prometo." _

Este era el momento, el momento de actuar decentemente, y estaba a punto de admitirle que sí cuando escucharon sonidos afuera. Se separaron de inmediato, lo más que pudieron, Sandor entrando y mirándolos. Gendry parándose más derecho, esperando a que el hombre tratara de partirle el alma si había escuchado lo que estaban hablando.

"_¿Sansa?"_

"Hasta cuando la vi estaba con Podrick." Comentó Gendry, lo que le ganó un gruñido de disgusto de Sandor. Prontamente dejándolos solos de nuevo. Gendry se giró hacia Arya y la vio siguiendo a Sandor apurada.

"Pod es un buen muchacho."_ Sansa tan solo era una idiota que siempre se metía con lo peor de lo peor._

"_Lo buen muchacho se le quitará en cuanto lo deje acercársele entre las piernas. A veces me pregunto si tu hermana tiene mala suerte. O si su predilección es la peor calaña que se pueda encontrar."_

Arya no se llevaba bien con Sansa, pero tampoco le gustaba que hablara mal de ella, "Ughhh, callese."

"Tengo razón." dijo, revisando sala por sala a su paso por los corredores.

Arya muy bien sabía que no era sólo por protección que Sandor le interesaba Sansa, desde hacía un tanto había notado la forma en que la miraba, en que la cuidaba _y celaba._ Y a ella no le gustaba Sandor para Sansa, _era asqueroso._ _Su hermana se merecía mejor. _"Ni lo sueñe. _Mi hermana _nunca le va a prestar atención a usted." Dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba meses queriendo gritarle. Arya se fue hacia atrás cuando lo vio viniendo hacia ella enojado y pegándole a la pared justo al lado de su cara, _asustándola._ En ese momento la mano de Gendry apareciendo sobre el brazo de Sandor y preguntándole estúpidamente qué creía que hacía.

"Desea al _pajarito_," dijo Arya manteniéndole la mirada iracunda a Sandor, _lo había escuchado llamándola así varias veces, era para vomitar,_ "Ella nunca le va a prestar atención. No por esa puta y horrible quemada o porque está viejo. Sino por mantenerse borracho, y su hermosa actitud de tratar como mierda a todo el mundo, _¡incluida a ella!_" _estaba loco si creía que a Sansa le agradaría eso. Que un día ella se levantaría notándolo de esa manera. _

Gendry de inmediato supo que moriría tratando de defender a Arya a continuación. El gigante de hombre gruñó bajamente y le dio otro golpe a la pared, al lado de la cara de ella. Asustado trató de empujarlo, pero no logró sino moverlo un par de centímetros.

Se giró hacia Gendry, _"Qué?!" _

Gendry no alcanzó a contestar para cuando Sandor ya se estaba marchando, _¿dejando de buscar a Pod y Sansa? _"¿Porque tu familia lo tienen trabajando para uestedes?" preguntó confundido, "No me gustaría que trataran de esta forma a mis hermanas." Arya no le contestó nada, y se marchó sin responderle, "¿A dónde vas? ¿A advertir a Sansa y Podrick?"

Arya continuó su camino, aunque un tanto más lentamente y pujó, "Sí!" Sandor también era un asco para con Sansa pero sabía que a ella tampoco la asustaba, _por alguna razón_. Por unos momentos se le pasó por la mente que Sandor y ella tuvieran algo, pero se sacó aquello de la cabeza. Sansa ya había tenido su historia con desgraciados, _no se metería con otro, ¿verdad?_ Podrick era un tontarrón, pero un buen muchacho, y botaba la baba por Sansa, y ella tenía que haberlo notado _pues compartían sensibilidades parecidas! _

Gendry la siguió, cruzaron por varios pasillos y de repente se detuvieron en uno. Viendo a Podrick y a Sansa tan solo hablando en una sala, ella aun llorando por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido con el tal Joffrey, pero riéndose de lo que fuera que Podrick le decía desde el otro asiento. Él y Arya se ocultaron de inmediato para luego marcharse. "Tu hermana es una snob, pero definitivamente el Sahueso está loco si cree que una muchacha como ella se fijaría en él _de esa forma._"

Sansa era complicada, podía ser dulce y gentil un día para al siguiente ser odiosa y caprichosa. Pero era su hermana, y aunque también daba esa apariencia de ser distante y fría solo su familia y amigas sabían qué la había llevado a ello, "Advierte a Podrick que Sandor lo tiene entre ojo y ojo. Sansa con lo idiota que es nada más es que sepa que un tipo malo está interesado en ella para salir a buscarlo." Gendry ante eso le levantó una ceja y Arya supo que estaba hablando de más._ Lo que pasaba en la familia eran asuntos de la familia._ _"Advierte a Podrick."_

En ese momento aparecieron Robb y Jon, golpeados, ensangrentados, pero celebrando haberle partido la madre a Joffrey y hasta el tal _Ramsay._

_Que buena fiesta de cumpleaños, _pensó Arya. Estaba de suerte si sus padres al otro lado del mundo cuando se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido el próximo año no la obligaban a otra celebración que no quería. Maegaery vino hasta ella preguntándole por Sansa y simplemente le dio que quería estar sola mientras escuchaba a su tio Brandon regañar sin ganas a Robb y Jon.

Yara llegó hasta donde Gendry en ese momento, tomándolo de la muñeca y diciéndole que se marcharan que ya esta fiesta se había acabado. Gendry la siguió, tras dar una mirada hacia Arya, viéndola pendiente de su familia. Mientras ella manejaba hacia el apartamento de él Gendry habló, "En verdad te acostaste con el Sahueso?"

Se carcajeó, ni un poquito apenada. "Sí. Varias veces. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?"

Se encogió de hombros, "No sé, es solo que él…su forma de ser…la mayoría de las mujeres le temen."

"Me gusta el sexo. Y es un hombre reprimido. _¿Sabes cómo es un hombre de temperamento, reprimido y cogiendo?_" lo vio sonriéndose ante aquello.

"Entonces," se colocó la mano entre la piernas y se empezó a masajear, "Coge mejor que yo?"

"Él es como un animal. Lo llaman el Sabueso y es por más que una razón."

"A mí me dicen el Toro y nunca me has dicho que es por más de una razón."

Al detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo se giró hacia él, besándolo y tomándolo por sobre el pantalón amacizándolo ávidamente. Él devolviéndole las caricias, lo sintió metiendo la mano debajo de su vestido y le dio permiso abriendo las piernas. Y la forma como la estaba besando, de repente un carro pitando de ellos los hizo brincar y separar. Apurada Yara colocó el carro en movimiento pero Gendry a su lado no dejándole de besar y morderle el cuello, de meterle el dedo fuertemente. Lo sintió susurrando en su oído que después de comérsele el coñito le mostrara qué le había hecho _el Sabueso _para dejarla encantada con sus proezas de animal de cama, lo que la hizo reírse. "Otra noche será. Te dejo en tu apartamento, tengo una cita."

Gendry se alejó un tanto, "¿Que?"

"Llevo casi medio año seduciendo a esta chica hetero y hoy va a ser la noche en que me deje demostrarle las delicias de mujer a mujer."

"No!_ Dame veinte minutos, estoy que se lo meto a cualquier cosa."_ Le pidió, lo había sacado de donde los Starks para dejarlo en su apartamento. "Llama a esa tipa, pregúntale sino quiere un tercero." _No sería la primera vez._

Se rio ante el desespero en su voz, "De haber un tercero sería su novio. Pero por ahora estamos detrás de sus espaldas." Gendry exhaló, y de nuevo lo tuvo sobre ella como un pulpo y no lo detuvo. "Que te pasa? Has estado insaciable los últimos cuatro meses!"

_Cuatro meses,_ "Quiero coger. Tan simple como eso. Coger toda la noche, manda a la verga a esa tipa."

"No!" lo empujó cuando lo sintió que iba en serio, y cuando lo sintió no haciéndole caso lo empujó mas duro, "Te dije que no!" ¿Qué se le había metido? Gendry no era así! Como leyendo su pensamiento él se alejó, mirando descontento por la ventana. "Hagamos una cosa, si ella se pone nerviosa, si las cosas no salen bien, te llamo para que nos acompañes o me doy una pasada por tu apartamento más tarde."

Gendry se tuvo que conformar con una paja esa noche. E inmediatamente después una ducha fría. Sabía que Yara no lo iba a llamar o a visitar. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó que le llegó un mensaje de texto. De inmediato se lanzó por el celular, _y peor,_ no era Yara. Era Arya. Lo que le aceleró el corazón, y después de leer el mensaje de texto su poya se paró.

'Deberías besarme la próxima vez que nos veamos.'

El teléfono volvió a vibrar dos veces más en sus manos. Otros dos textos llegándole, uno seguido por el otro.

'Quiero decir apropiadamente.'

'Me refiero en la boca.'

'Podríamos empezar más normalmente.'

'No tiene que pasar lo otro, solo besos.'

'Solo quiero besarte.'

Pujó bajamente notando que mandaba un mensaje para explicarse mejor ante el anterior. Lo que le tomó ir a abrir la aplicación para responderle vio que ella ya los había borrado, y tras de mucho pensarlo le respondió, "Alcancé a leer eso."

Mortificada Arya no supo que responder más que la verdad. "Nunca me han besado en la boca. Es solo apropiado que me des mi primer beso. ¿No lo crees?" Recibir una llamada en ese momento la sorprendió y de inmediato dejó ir el celular mientras trataba de cogerlo de nuevo para bajarle el volumen y contestar antes de que él colgara.

"No sabes lo que estás pidiendo."

"Sí lo sé."

"_No, no lo sabes." Si supiera como pensaba en ella, como la deseaba, las mil y una cosas que deseaba hacerle, _reconsideraría. Cambió el celular de manos y se bajó el bóxer.

"Sé que lo quiero."

Gendry se quejó bajamente al escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de ella, "…Eres muy joven."

Arya frunció el ceño ante el cambio en su tono de voz, como si aquello no le molestara tanto ya. "Muy joven para que me beses en la boca pero no para que me beses en—"

Gendry se soltó a sí mismo, "—Lo entiendo, _lo entiendo._" Dijo, no dejándola continuar. _No, él no podía hacer esto. _Tan solo estaba caliente y una vez que se le pasara se arrepentiría.

"¿No quieres besarme? …_La verdad._"

Gendry hizo una pausa, hablarlo sin mirarla era más fácil que tenerla en frente. Admitirle eso parecía más fácil de esa forma.

"Gendry eres un idiota. _¿Lo quieres o no?_" lo apuró. Él continuó sin responderle. "¿Aún tienes las fotos que me tomaste?"

"_Querías que tuviera esas fotos?" _preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. "No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, a decir la verdad." Se remojó los labios, "¿Querías que las tuviera?"

"No. Tú fuiste el de la idea." Murmuró bajamente, apenada, _¿Así que él no se acordaba bien de lo que habían hecho? _Balbuceó bajamente, la verdad, no sabía porque se las había dejado tomar,_ ni en ese momento había sido buena idea,_ "Bórralas. ¿Sí?"

"En algún momento, en algo de lo que hicimos, las fotos por ejemplo, ¿te obligué?"

No la había obligado, pero sí al mismo tiempo? No estaba segura. Ella no había querido pero él había insistido bastante, y al final se había dejado, así que no había sido obligada, _¿verdad?_ "…No."

Gendry exhaló, encontrando descanso ante aquello, "Ya las borré." mintió, "Y sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta, no deberías dejarte tomar fotos. Otro va y las reparte por ahí."

"_Sólo he hecho eso contigo, idiota!_" contestó, "No tengo a nadie más con quien hacerlo. Además sabía que no las ibas a repartir." Dijo, y aunque la molestó su comentario también le agradó saber que sí las había borrado.

Ella era virgen, la recordaba diciéndole eso aquella noche,_ que nunca había hecho nada. _"Para eso me llamas, porque no tienes nadie con quien hacer esas cosas?" decidió ir al punto que estaban rodeando.

_Sí! _Quería hacer esas cosas con él, pero le daba pena decirlo, más con la forma con que la estaba tratando.

"Una muchacha bonita como tú probablemente está rodeada de muchachitos que te quieran ayudar con eso." Decidió tomar la conversación tal cual era. "Muchachitos de tu misma edad."

"No los quiero a ellos, te quiero a ti." Además ya habían comenzado, peor era la idea de buscar y encontrar otro_ muchachito _que la hiciera sentir como él la hacía sentir con tan solo mirarlo. No escuchó respuesta de su parte. Y Arya decidió dejar la vergüenza de lado, no tenía experiencia, pero sabía lo que quería, "Me gustas y te gusto. No le veo nada malo a eso."

"Arya, sí hay-"

"Me besarás la próxima vez que nos veamos." Arya declaró y sin más colgó. 

Gendry se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano, sintiendo cierta emoción de triunfo de que ella decidiera aquello y eso lo confundió. _¿En qué se había metido?_

De nuevo evitó ir a la casa de los Stark pero no podía negar que cada vez que lo invitaban le daba tentación aceptar y encontrársela para terminar besandola. Y cuando por fin aceptó la invitación y la vio, ella se quedó mirándolo y le subió una ceja y _cielos_. Sus entrañas se constriñeron y como podía una jovencita sin experiencia parecerle tan incitadora._ Tan seductora._ Se tuvo que recordar rehuir su mirada.

Cuando la escuchó pidiéndole que revisara la daga que le había regalado, por que le había partido el mango Gendry supo sus intenciones y sin querer se encontró sin aire y sonrojado. "Tan rápido la dañaste?"

"Sí. Ven conmigo para que me digas si se puede arreglar."

Cuando entraron a una sala y ella cerró la puerta tras ellos se quedaron mirando.

Gendry pasó saliva. "Quiero que sea especial para ti." Aún podía huir, decirle que ese beso sería especial y con otra persona, pero ella le asintió con expectativa y Gendry se encontró caminando hacia ella, remojándose los labios y acariciándole una mejilla antes de agacharse y posar su boca sobre la de ella. Suave y prolongadamente. Cuando se separaron la encontró sonrojada y aun con ojos cerrados, rostro plácido. No pudo evitar besarle la nariz.

Una parte suya se estaba esperando un beso más…profundo y aunque este le gustó quería más. "Un buen primer beso." Él le asintió y volvió a besarla de nuevo de la misma forma.

Se sorprendió cuando él se separó y dejó la sala.

_Que?! Eso no podía se todo! _Pensó saliendo detrás de él.

Besos más profundos.

"Sé que hay bastantes formas de besarse." Arya le murmuró bajamente más tarde en la cocina, donde no estaban solos.

Gendry levantó la mirada, cerciorándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando. "No me digas, quieres practicarlas todas…"

"Tu no?"

Más tarde, escapados de nuevo Gendry abria y cerraba sus labios sobre los carnosos de ella, a veces le besaba el labio superior, a veces el inferior, tiraba de este y se lo mordía suavemente. La forma en que se quejaba bajamanete y lo tomaba de la cintura, empinándose para no dejarlo separar de la boca lo tenían a mil. Al principio la había sentido siguiendo sus movimientos, aprendiendo, pero ahora incluso tomaba la iniciativa.

La sangre vibrando en los cuerpos de ambos, sus corazones queriéndoseles salir del pecho.

Un beso largo suave y gentil.

Luego uno en que se sentía más necesidad.

Uno jueguetón donde la sintió riéndose contra su boca.

Aliento tibios mezclándose y Arya de repente empezó a sentir cierta necesidad, hizo algo que él no había hecho hasta el momento y que ella había visto en películas y televisión, tentativamente trajo su lengua a jugar contra los labios de él. Sin saber lamiéndole el labio superior y después el inferior antes de tratar de introducirse en la boca de él. De inmediato lo sintió tensándose, pero un segundo después abrió la boca bienviniendo su lengua. Y no sólo era la diferencia de edades entre ellos, o la diferencia de tamaños, fue sentir la lengua enorme de él encontrándose con la pequeña de ella, haciéndola quejar bajamente y sostenerlo de la cintura, mientras ambos movían las lenguas hacia arriba, debajo, de un lado para el otro y se enredaban. Rápidamente la boca llenándosele de saliva y tuvo que romper el beso para tragarse esa saliva. "Mierda, _eso se siente taaaan bien, Gendry._" Murmuró enterrando su cara entre los pectorales de él.

Gendry se encontró sonriéndose ante ello, no pensando con la cabeza con la que debía de pensar. Y _sólo era besarse, _le acarició la nuca, _"¿Quieres otrico?"_ susurró, pues la verdad ya había dejado las reservas para detener esto, mientras fuera inocente, y ella lo quisiera, _¿porque no?_

_Aunque la erección en sus pantalones nada tenía de inocente._

Arya le asintió sonriéndose, y se volvieron a besar, larga y profundamente, mucho más profundo e íntimo que los otros besos compartidos. Eran bruscos con sus lenguas y luego proferían a besarse suavemente, luego, de nuevo lenguas buscándose, viendo que tan adentro podían llegar en la boca del otro. Y era asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Esos besos jugando con ella incluso más, haciéndola quejarse, sus calzones inundados de humedad entre más se besaban. Y a su pesar y sin quererlo se imaginó la boca de él de nuevo entre sus piernas y se sintió temblando.

Se apoyó contra él, queriendo sentirlo presionado contra ella, y ahí fue cuando notó la erección y ambos interrumpieron el beso para quejarse. La avergonzó sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo la emocionó saber que este beso lo estaba afectando también, que ella lo afectaba de la misma manera que lo hacía él con ella. Más lo sintió separando sus caderas del estómago de ella, se encontró con sus ojos entrecerrados y pesados mirándola, su pecho contra el de él restregándose por sus respiraciones pesadas. "_Ay Gendry,_ no sabía que un beso se pudiera sentir así."

Gendry le sonrió, presionando su frente contra la de ella y ella lo volvió a besar. Al separarse un hilo de saliva los unía y tras romperlo le limpió la cara. "Ya es suficiente. Vete, no te dejes ver por nadie por un rato. Esa boquita esta hinchada." La vio que se fue a negar pero le sacudió la cabeza. "Será sospechoso si ambos empezamos a dejar la compañía de los otros al mismo tiempo. Y tenemos que ser cuidadosos." Le dijo simplemente. Vio que la desconcertaba con sus palabras y en no querer proseguir.

"Gendry-"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Voy a hacer de esta una experiencia apropiada para ti. Nada impropio, más que besarnos va a pasar entre nosotros."

_No sabía cuan equivocado estaba. En menos de un mes la habría corrompido de todas las formas habidas y por haber. _

_A/N: Este capitulo pudo haber sido más corto e ir al punto más rápido pero no se que me pasó y toda esacuestipon de Sansa/Podrick se me vino a la cabeza junto con celos de el Sabueso. Pues aunque obviamente no estoy en contra de diferencias de edades entre los personajes de mis historias si lo estoy en cuanto ser respetuosos y cariñosos. Y detesto la idea de Sansa y el Sabueso, o Meñique, o con quien sea que la trate mal. Así que por eso me llegó a la mente de la nada Podrick?! Y ahora quiero hacer una historia paralela a esta entre Sansa y Podrick! _

_Pero primero terminaré esta. _


	3. Chapter 3

Caricias.

Gendry no tenía razones válidas para visitar la casa Stark sin invitación de Jon o Robb, y esta vez le pareció que aquella invitación se demoraba en llegar. Hablaba con Arya, o chateaba con ella, ella haciéndole insinuaciones a las cuales trataba de no prestarles atención. Ella invitándolo y diciéndole cuando pasarse por la casa, cuando no estaban sus hermanos, sería fácil. Ella estaba en vacaciones del colegio y del entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero ser fácil no quería decir que no sería peligroso.

Calenturiento a él se le pasaba por la mente invitarla a su apartamento, pues ahí sería más fácil encontrarse, pero tomar decisiones mientras uno está cachondo no era sabio. Y después de una masturbada se sacaba aquello de la mente, con cabeza fría reconociendo su error.

Una calurosa tarde de sábado fue invitado a pasar el rato en la piscina. Unas amigas de Sansa estaban presentes y Jon, Robb, Theon y él se sentían observados. Al único que parecía agradarle la atención era a Theon. Cuando las cervezas se acabaron se ofreció a ir por unas.

Por supuesto, encontrándose con Arya en el camino quien de inmediato procedió a besarlo, suave, lenta, prolongadamente. Sus lenguas deslizándose contra la otra tras un par de segundos. Ella haciéndolo agachar otro poco mientras la abrazaba sueltamente. "Cuidado, te vas a mojar." Le advirtió si lo seguía acercando.

_Mantenía mojada a causa de él, _pensó separándose un tanto, pero continuando besándolo. Gracias a las estúpidas amigas de Sansa una de las cosas que había notado desde un principio de Gendry eran sus abdominales, y no se pudo detener en llevar su mano a acariciárselas ya que no tenía camisa y solo traía una pantaloneta de baño húmeda.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Gendry cuando ella empezó a dejarle besos a boca abierta en el hombro, en el cuello, pudiendo sentir su lengua contra su piel, sus dientes con deseo carnal mordiéndolo y sintió que se le paró ante su intensidad. Ella continuó bajando, dejándole un beso entre los pectorales y todos los pensamientos de no tocarla lo dejaron. Se dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera, la dejó degustarse con sus pectorales, al principio fue tímida pues lo miraba de rato a rato, cuando la sintió lamiéndole una tetilla no pudo dejar de dar un brinco y ella lo miró burlándose y sonrojada. Vergüenza en su mirada, pero se le volvió a acercar y no pasó mucho para pasar de lamer a chupar, quejándose contra él y después continuar su camino hacia abajo, a su sixpack, verla agacharse un tanto le trajo otras ideas a la mente y se quejó altamente ante sus caricias cuando sus labios bajaban demasiado. En un par de ocasiones la vio mirando hacia su erección cubierta pero ella no lo mencionó lo que le dejó saber que no había tomado valor todavía para acariciarlo en esa parte. Gendry la hizo colocarse en pie tras unos momentos.

"Ve y llévale estas cervezas a los muchachos. Si preguntan diles que Margeory me tenía ocupado." A eso la vio frunciendo el ceño y le sacudió la cabeza.

Arya fue e hizo de mala gana lo que él le pidió y cuando habló de Maergeory todos soltaron la carcajada. Gendry regresó diez minutos después, Arya notando la falta de bulto en su pantaloneta de baño. En vez de marcharse decidió quedarse con ellos, aunque la presencia de Theon la molestaba cuando empezaba a hablar groseramente.

"Hoy no he visto a Sansa." Dijo, pues ella siempre salía a saludarlo.

"Ohhhh!" Jon decidió ser maldadoso al darle la noticia pues no creía que Theon lo supiera, "Sansa y Pod como que se traen algo." Dijo riéndose al ver la mirada de decepción que cruzó por el rostro de Theon.

"_Pod? Podrick Payne?" _Preguntó incrédulo. Y al ver a Jon, Robb y Arya mirándolo contentos por su prima/hermana, pero burlándose de él no lo puto evitar odiosamente, "Seguramente ya escuchó sobre la poya mágica y está con él por curiosidad." De inmediato vio que su comentario no cayó bien entre Robb y Jon y una pelea de puños se habría formado si Arya no habló a continuación.

"Bien, al menos la reputación de Podrick se la hacen otras muchachas, no como la tuya que te la haces tu mismo."

"_OHHHHHHH!"_ Gritaron los otros tres hombres al unísono al celebrarle el comentario a Arya. Comentario que obviamente a Theon no le agradó.

Robb aun riéndose se le acercó a Arya y la besó en la cabeza cariñosamente, "Esa estuvo buena, hermanita. Pero eres muy joven para saber de lo que estás hablando."

Rato después Gendry tenía a la _joven que era muy joven para saber de lo que estaba hablando,_ enredando su lengua con la de él y lenta e incitadoramente chupándosela afuera de su bocay se preguntó dónde había visto ese tipo de cosas. Ambos quejándose de gusto. Y se dijo que las ganas que ella le demostraban se debía a su juventud e inexperiencia. _Y donde habían estado este tipo de jóvenes cuando el tuvo la misma edad? _

Cuando regresaron a la piscina lo hicieron con las amigas de Sansa que habían decidido unírseles y como todo hombre no pudo dejar de fijarse en los cuerpos. Yara sonrió en su dirección y la saludó de vuelta, _no se hablaban desde esa noche en su carro._ Minutos después estaban hablando mientras veían al resto jugar con una pelota en la piscina.

"Ya fuiste a buscar al Sabueso?"

"No he tenido oportunidad." Le admitió.

Gendry frunció el ceño con algo que nunca había considerado, "Lo hacen cada vez que vienes?"

"No cada vez." Le admitió.

Gendry asintió, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, "Cómo te fue con tu amiguita?"

Yara se sonrió, "Me la cogí, me cogió, ya sabes cómo va."

Gendry se carcajeó, agradeciendo por sus gafas de sol y mirando hacia Arya mientras escuchaba a Yara contarle con _pormenores_ qué había hecho y qué le habían hecho.

Cuando Yara lo vio colocándose una de las pelotas sobre las caderas se sonrió, "Vamos adentro te ayudo con eso."

Su mente le gritó que _sí, _pero por alguna razón Arya miró en ese momento hacia ellos y no pudo aceptar. _Pero entonces se iba a quedar con las pelotas azules por ella?_ No pudo evitar quejarse cuando Yara habló de ganas de meterse algo a la boca. "Me rechazas y crees que no te lo voy a tener en contra. Ve y busca al Sabueso, si eso es lo que necesitas."

Yara se quedó mirándolo, levantándole las cejas. "Sabes qué, _tienes razón._" Se dijo, colocándose en pie, "Buena suerte deshaciéndote de esa."

_Sí, buena suerte,_ Gendry pensó desganado. Menos de un instante después de quedarse solo vio a Arya saliéndose de la piscina y mirándolo, haciéndole una seña hacia adentro de la casa que lo hizo rodar los ojos pues no estaba aparentando secretismo. En vez de seguirla se metió a la piscina, a ver si su calentura se le bajaba con el agua fría. Estaba a medio camino de nadar hacia el juego de waterpolo que estaban teniendo los demás cuando escuchó su teléfono sonando. Lo ignoró. Más este siguió sonando insistentemente hasta que escuchó a Theon diciéndole que lo apagara o contestara.

El agua fría había funcionado y salió por el teléfono, vio cinco llamadas perdidas de Arya, y justo en ese momento otro mensaje. _'Ven adentro.'_ Si supiera como se le quería _venir adentro_ no le estaría insistiendo. "Es del trabajo, um, tengo que hacer unas llamadas." Les dijo a sus acompañantes, aunque si lo oyeron o le colocaron atención, no lo creía.

Siendo un idiota caliente que no estaba pensando claramente siguió sus instrucciones y se encontró en la sala gigante que funcionaba para baño y casilleros de la piscina. Ella esperándolo, y de inmediato se le acercó, compartiéndose de nuevo en besos pasados de tonos.

Las amigas de Sansa tenían bikinis, bonitos bikinis que dejaban a la vista esculturales cuerpos, más Sansa y Arya se habían metido a la piscina con shorts y camisetas. Sansa había tenido un vestido de baño enterizo morado por debajo pues este había sido visible sobre la camiseta blanca y holgada. Bien, pues cogió la camiseta crema y holgada que traía Arya y se la hizo a un lado en el cuello, exponiendo su hombro a él, bañándolo en besos y lamidas, mordidas suaves, ella quejándose y el sonido haciendo eco altamente en aquel baño. La siguió cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a una sala interna que no había visto antes, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Se comieron el cuello y los hombros a besos, Arya de nuevo degustándose con el pecho de Gendry y no pudiéndose creer estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Desearía que fueras mayor." Dijo ante los pequeños quejidos bajos y contenidos que la dejaban mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda y enterraba la cara en su pecho.

"A mí me gusta que no tengas mi misma edad." No dijo nada cuando él la despojó de su camiseta y solo vino a darse cuenta después que sucedió. Y sólo en ese momento se recordó no haberse puesto un enterizo sino uno de los bikinis viejos de Sansa, _y se sintió incomoda. _

Gendry podía ver que aquel bikini no era de ella pues le quedaba talvez una talla más grande. De Sansa? De antes? No importaba, en él su cuerpo de mujercita y su nerviosismo tuvo su efecto, _"Estás usando esto para mí?"_ preguntó jugando con las tiras de este cerca a las claviculas, hablándole con el tono de voz suave y seductor que usaría con cualquier otra mujer.

La pregunta la sorprendió, también el tono juguetón y se sonrojó bastante, y la respuesta era _sí._

Le había dicho a ella y se había dicho a si mismo que no se propasaría, pero estaba resultando difícil no hacerlo cuando ella no lo ayudaba. Prosiguió a besarle el cuello detenidamente, las clavículas, esperó su reacción al besarla en el valle entre sus pechitos y al ver que no lo detenía, se arrodilló en el piso y enterró la cara en su estómago.

Arya no paraba de disfrutar de los besos y las caricias en sus piernas que él le hacía, traía un short y mientras le besaba el estómago no paraba de acariciarle las piernas suavemente de arriba abajo, por la parte de enfrente, por la parte de atrás, y por la parte interior, donde la hacía temblar cuando subía demasiado entre sus muslos.

Gendry no recordaba la última vez que había estado con una mujer así, tan solo disfrutando de las caricias. No pasó mucho para estar de pie nuevamente y manteniéndole la mirada se descubrió tanteándole los pechitos, tomando su tamaño, su peso y firmeza. Decidió agacharse y morderla en el cuello, y eso fue lo que tomó para que ella dejara su silencio, quejándose bajamente. _Carnalmente._

Arya perdida en el temor y _la dicha_ mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello miró hacia los dedos que ahora tiraban de su pezón y de la delgada tela que se los cubría, y se tuvo que morder los labios para no quejarse bajamente. Sorprendida de que Gendry estuviera tratándola así tan rápido después de que se había negado a siquiera besarla, pero luego recordaba lo ocurrido _aquella noche_ y no debía porque estar tan sorprendida.

Sintió que la hizo caminar hacia atrás y no lo detuvo, prontamente sintiendo una mesa detrás de ella y se sentó en esta, ambos mirándose a los ojos. "Sexo." Dijo tartamudeando, "Sexo no. No um, no estoy lista para eso todavía."

"Para que estás lista entonces?" preguntó.

"Sexo no." Se dijo, y otras cosas _como besarlo ahí._ Arya exhaló, avergonzada e incomoda no sabiendo como decirlo.

Después de escucharla Gendry le apretó los dos pezoncitos fuertemente y tiró de estos, haciéndola gemir sorprendida, y a continuación y sin avisarle tan solo tiró hacia abajo el pequeño corpiño del biquini, exponiendo sus senos al aire.

_Eso no fue lo que se esperaba_ y trató de cubrirse de inmediato, sorprendida, asustada.

Gendry hizo una pausa ante su reacción,_ Qué creía que iba a ocurrir entonces?_ Le tocó la quijada suavemente, agachándose y besándola, queriéndola convencer de proseguir, y al mismo tiempo de no espantarla, _"Tímida?"_ preguntó, sonriéndole burletera y cariñosamente. _Arya no era tímida._

"Lo que ya sucedió entre nosotros no me da seguridad para _nada_ de esto." Sabía que se estaba mostrando frentera y descarada en cuanto algunas cosas pero la verdad era que era una pantalla, no se sentía, así, en sus fantasías no había vergüenza pero en la realidad sí. Vio que lo sorprendió con sus palabras y lo sintió que se fue a alejar y tampoco era eso lo que quería, _"Además, me da pena que sean pequeñas."_

"…No deberías de sentir inseguridades. Si estoy aquí es porque me gustas."

Arya balbuceó por unos momentos. _Ella muy bien sabía que le gustaba a Gendry, _"Sí, pero las otras chicas con las que has estado-"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Estás creciendo, Arya." Le respondió y aquel comentario era…uno que lo martirizaba. Pero de la calentura que sentía prosiguió, "…Apuesto que son perfectas, bien bonitas." Dijo, estudiándola y agachándose, besándole los brazos por sobre los pechos, y poco a poco los sintió perdiendo su rigidez, "Déjame verlas." La tomó de las muñecas y la ayudó a dar el paso para descubrirse, Gendry le puso las manos sobre la mesa sin romper la mirada entre ellos y le sonrió al verla todavía avergonzada. En vez de mirarla se agachó a besarla, a hacerla perder de esa forma sus desconfianzas. Cuando por fin le miró el pecho se desilusionó un tanto _pues sí,_ eran pequeñitas, pero eran senos y se sintió embobados por estos, "Hermosas." Susurró circulándole con el pulgar uno de sus pezoncitos pequeñitos y rosaditos, aunque rojos de la manipulación que él les había estado dando. Tras unos momentos se inclinó a tomar una de sus téticas en su boca mientras amacizaba la otra con su mano que parecía gigante ante el tamaño de ella.

Arya apenas si podía contener los sonidos que dejaron su garganta mientras Gendry empezó a chuparle el pezón, dándole lengüetazos descarados y mordiéndola, no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos, con su espalda que se curveaba hacia él. Calor estallando en ella_ más_ cuando él la miraba mientras se aseguraba de que ella estuviera viendo lo que le hacía. Y sólo eso era sucio, y por alguna razón le gustaba.

Gendry aún no se creía como su tarde iba pues no era esto lo que se había esperado, tomó la tética en sus manos y la paró más engulléndola toda con su boca, succionándola fuertemente hasta más no poder, y soltándola de un solo movimiento con un pop, viéndola bailar de lado a lado y de arriba abajo hasta quedarse inmóvil rápidamente.

Repitió el tratamiento con la otra, jugando con ellas por un buen rato.

Sintiéndola conteniéndose de querer quejarse altamente, avergonzada de los sonidos que provenían de ella habló mientras la acomodaba en una posición acostada. "No te comas los gemidos, me gusta escucharte." dijo antes de proferir a besarla, su lengua enredándose con la de él y aprovechó para apoyar su erección contra su pierna, ella quejándose altamente ante eso. Sin darle tiempo volvió a tomar sus tetas en manos y boca, tirando de sus pezones talvez un poco cruelmente y el quejido de sorpresa y gusto alto que la dejó lo hizo sonreírse y prosiguió a morderla en la clavícula.

Con la mente en blanco Arya lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, no creyéndose estar con Gendry de esta forma, quejándose bajamente mientras él la besaba hasta el estómago e incluso la hacía girar boca abajo y le lamía toda la espalda, lo que nunca creyó se iba a sentir _tan bien. _Se sentía tan bien que la presión entre sus piernas ya venía a ser fastidiosa, tanto como la humedad.

Se moría por morderle el traserito, bajarle el pantalón y enterrarle la cara en el coño desde esta posición para ver como reaccionaba, pero se decidió de que no lo haría hasta que ella no se lo pidiera. Se acostó boca arriba, al lado ella, respirando profundamente y dándose a ambos un descanso. "Esto no era lo que me imaginé haríamos cuando acepté venir a tu casa."

Arya se quedó mirándolo, ella se había esperado que le hiciera lo de aquella noche, aunque no lo había pensado creyendo que sucedería. Sin responderle se inclinó sobre él a besarle el pecho completo. Su rostro enrojeciéndose, muy bien sabiendo que no debería de estar haciendo esto, no con él, con alguien mayor y más fuerte. Pero nada más era mirarle el torso y las ganas le venían. Gendry no era cualquier hombre, ni cualquier hombre tenía el cuerpo que él tenía.

Gendry no la detuvo, la dejó saciar su curiosidad de esa forma. Sus picos cortos y aniñados llamándole la atención por su ternura, pero de nuevo, la ternura y timidez no duró mucho. Y una de las cosas que notó nuevamente es que evadía colocarle atención a su erección. Cuando ella lo mordió maldadosamente en el costado y volvió a acostarse a su lado habló, "Temo no haber sido cuidadoso. Mañana estarás cubierta de chupetones." Ella le brindó una medio sonrisa apenada que le dijo que la idea no le desagradaba del todo, "Cúbrelos bien…cúbrete bien desde ahora. O será aparente lo que estabas haciendo." Fue a buscar las ropas en el piso y le pasó las de ella, morbosamente la estudió mientras la veía colocarse el bikini y la camiseta, y fue a hacer lo mismo con la suya solo para sentirla tomándolo de la muñeca firmemente, no como despedida sino para que la mirara y al hacerlo la vio con la mirada de timidez que ya le conocía, balbuceando y sonrojándose más. "Qué más quieres?" preguntó con gracia.

_Iba a ser avergonzante pedirlo ahora o en varios días o meses, y él si le había dicho aquella primera vez que se lo pidiera cada vez que lo necesitara. "…Lo de esa noche." _Lo dijo muy bajamente, haciendo presión entre sus muslos con sus propias piernas. De nuevo lo escuchó quejándose, como si sus palabras dañaran la resolución que se había impuesto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que había planeado de hasta donde y no llegar no lo iba a marcar él, _el mayor en la relación, _sino ella. O talvez pensó eso para no sentirse tan aventajado pues una gran parte suya estaba que brincaba en una pierna ante la forma extrovertida de ella ser. No pudo esconder su deleite y se sonrió, "Así de tanto te gustó?" le acarició el brazo para que no creyera que se burlaba. Y vio que la apenó porque ella le agachó la mirada y no queriendo aquello se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla. _"Arya, acaso no entiendes? Me encanta que te haya gustado."_ Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le asintió, "Crees que tenemos tiempo? No nos hemos marchado ya por mucho?"

Arya balbuceó por unos momentos._ Sí se habían marchado por mucho,_ pero necesitaba aquello, no tomaría mucho lo sabía.

Gendry sonrió incluso más al recordarlo, y la tomó de la cintura subiéndola a la mesa, "Ahora que lo recuerdo…no creo que vaya a tomar mucho, _verdad?_" Interrumpió su respuesta con un beso,

y talvez era que estaba sobrio ahora que la sintió temblando, estremeciéndose, nerviosa,_ anticipándolo._ Le besó el cuello sobre la camisa, _sería bueno que ella no se hubiera vestido,_ pensó pasajeramente, mientras le volvía a besar las téticas, le subió la camiseta besándole el estómago, introduciendo su lengua en su ombligo, rodeándoselo lentamente e introduciéndola en esta, queriendo darle una demostración de lo que se vendría y ella se estremeció, pero fue él quien se sorprendió cuando nerviosa tomó la iniciativa de bajarse el short y los calzones, no esperando a que lo hiciera él y no pudo dejar de quejarse. La ayudó, tomando las prendas en sus manos cuando ella ya no alcanzaba y la despojó de estas. Se volvió a enderezar mientras la estudiaba, su cuerpito encima de esa mesa, sus caderas en el filo de estas, su camiseta cubriéndola lo suficiente para no dejarle nada a la vista, sus piernas blancas y rectas hasta el piso. Y se quiso enderezar porque le daba morbo la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, la ilusión de poder, de saber que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. La besó lentamente, enredando su lengua con la de ella y haciéndola quejar cuando tomó su triangulito entre sus manos, quejándose bajamente al sentirla sin un vellito._ En verdad había estado pensando terminar ese día con él de esta forma._ _"Ugh, Arya,"_ le dijo bajamente, recorriéndole la rajita de arriba abajo lentamente, notándola suavecita y super mojada, _"eres de no creer."_

No pensó en sus palabras y se continuaron besando, sintiendo sus dedos rozándola suavemente, primero un labio hacia arriba y después el otro hacia abajo. Se sentía empapada por él, y mojándose más. Se fue hacia atrás lenta y cuidadosamente y cerró los ojos al sentir que la camiseta se le subía exponiéndola a él.

Gendry se remojó los labios, ante el triangulito que quedó expuesto, estaba empapada, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, "Coñito más bonito que he visto." Susurró, "El más pequeñito también. No sabía que una niña se podía mojar tanto…"

No era una niña! Arya fue a decir pero decidió mejor no darle oportunidad de que se detuviera o se burlara de ella, o no quisiera continuar. Se quejó bajamente al sentir su aliento tibio en esa parte suya y se volvió a quejar cuando prosiguió a lamerle el monte de venus. "Dios!" Cuando la había estado besando en la boca con lengua no paraba de pensar en él besándola entre las piernas, y ahora hacía la comparación. Su boca caliente y abierta sobre su lugar más secreto su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios, abriéndolos a su paso cada vez más con mayor presión, casi y desapareciendo en lo más profundo y recóndito de ella. Y por los sonidos que él hacía parecía agradarle su humedad, lamiéndola alrededor de su hoyito como bebiendo de ahí.

_No se había equivocado la primera vez que lo dejó hacerle esto._

Proveeer sexo oral era algo que ha Gendry siempre le había encantado. Encantado de hacerlo hasta que su lengua, boca, cuello y mandibula le empezaban a doler, y a veces incluso continuando. Hacerle esto a Arya…era probablemente una de sus primera fantasías sucias que tuvo con ella. Y ahora no podía dejar de ver que se convertiría en una adicción si ella también lo quería. Y por la forma en que lo había pedido, la forma en que se había corrido tan rápido en esa primera ocasión, la forma en que se mojaba tanto para una niña, le dejaba saber que estarían haciendo esto cada vez que pudieran. Dale lengüetazos a su hoyito y sintiendo sus muslos temblar se concentró en su saborcito, como ese sabor pesado se hacía más ligero entre más empezaba a fluir por él. "…Que coñito tan rico…" susurró y la hizo quejar altamente y al abrir los ojos alcanzó a verla con la piel de gallina.

No recordaba todo lo de esa primera noche, pero lo de esta tarde sí lo recordaría y al sentir sus muslos estremeciéndose la sostuvo de estos, lamiéndole el clítoris lentamente, rodeándola haciendo sus muslos contraerse, no queriéndola dejar acabar tan rápidamente se detuvo, "Eres tan nueva en esto que te me corres tan rápido…"

"Sí." Arya le dijo en su delirio.

Gendry la tenía tiesa de nuevo, como un mástil, y se bajó la pantaloneta tomándose en su mano mientras la abría con sus dedos morbosamente y le mordía la entre pierna, haciéndola quejarse nuevamente. "Cuatro meses y tres semanas llevo pensando en comerme este coñito otra vez."

Arya desearía que sus palabras sucias no le agraden pero lo hacían, su tono de voz grueso y bajo, y no había otra descripción para lo que le hacía, desafortunadamente no dejándole de gustarle y apenarle. Las lamidas, la forma en que le chupaba los labios tirando de estos, los sonidos mojados y obscenos que la hacían sonrojar, que la hacen sentir un placer como ninguno.

"Y desde antes, he estado pensando en este coñito desde mucho antes para considerarme un tipo respetable." le admitió, _desde que había sido una preadolescente,_ "Vamos Arya, háblame, di algo." Le pidió pues su corazón se había acelerado bastante al revelarle aquello.

_Qué se suponía que le dijera? _"…Yo también."

"_Tú también?" _

Arya asintió.

"_Desde cuando me has deseado?" _se atrevió a preguntarle.

Arya se remojó los labios. "Desde los doce..." _o talvez un poco antes._ No pudo de dejar de quejarse cuando de repente él le subió las rodillas casi hasta los hombros y la abrió bastante. Besándola profundo de esa manera, su lengua introduciéndose en su hoyito como cuando lo hacía besándola en su boca, buscando por su lengua, sus caderas empujando contra él mientras se sentía no poder respirar bien en esta posición.

_Llevaba tres años pensando en esto? Y él la consideraba muy joven para disfrutarlo?_ "Niña obscena." Susurró contra su coñito. Por alguna razón no se podía traer a llamarla niña sucia, la quería como para eso. Gendry se centró en su clítoris nuevamente, obviamente sus caricias agradándole más en ese lugar. "Te gusta, mi amor?"

"Sí, me encanta. No pares por favor."

No les tomó mucho a ninguno de los dos correrse, Gendy en su propia mano y ella en su boca cinco segundos después. Gendry se descubrió bañado en sudor y la ayudó a colocar las piernas sobre el piso nuevamente, notando que le dolió el movimiento por la posición en que habíaestado. Por su parte apoyó la frente contra la pierna de ella mientras recobraban el aliento. Sentir la mano de ella enredándose en su cabello lo hizo sonreírse. Cuando se enderezó y la miró ella se sentó lentamente, mirnadolo avergonzada y Gendry le giró los ojos. La tomó del mentón, "Mi niña quedó satisfecha?" la vio balbuceando como respuesta y le asintió para que le contestara.

"Sí." Arya dijo a media voz.

"Bien." Gendry le contestó y aprovechando su estado aun debilitado y perdido la besó como ella no se había dejado la última vez. Untándola de sus jugos vaginales en su lengua y labios, y Arya se sintió sonrojar ante su sabor mientras se quejaba bajamente.

"No debes avergonzarte de nada, de acuerdo?"

Arya fue a responder pero se quejó al sentir sus dedos sobre su clítoris, sus caderas de inmediato alejándose.

"Demasiado sensitivo todavía?"

"Sí." Arya le contestó, y miró hacia la entrepierna de él. Encontrando que no tenía erección.

"Así de tanto me gusta comerme tu coñito que acabo sin más."

Arya le giró los ojos y lo empujó de ella, bajándose de la mesa y yendo por sus pantalones y ropa interior, "No debo avergonzarme de nada cuando me hablas de esa forma?"

Gendry se encogió de hombros, "No." Había semen en el piso y en la mesa estaba la muestra del deseo de ella lo que tendría que limpiar, "Date un duchazo antes de regresar a la piscina." Gedry le advirtió.

Arya frunció el ceño, _nadie se daría cuenta que estaba mojada. _

Gendry notó su confusión y se sonrió, "Hueles a mujer." Nada más decir esa ultima palabra para recordar que no era _una mujer._ Pero la estaba convirtiendo en una, su lado pervertido añadió.

Arya de hecho no regresó a la piscina, se fue a su habitación, se tomó un duchazo y se acostó a maravillarse en lo que había sucedido una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Cuando se despertó lo hizo porque Jon vino a llamarla a preguntarle sino iba a comer del asado. El único asiento vacio era el que estaba al lado de Gendry y se sentó en el lugar, sumamente sonrojada. Debajo de la mesa sintió la pierna de él pregandole a la suya jueguetonamente y lo miró, compartiendo una sonrisa.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó tan solo para sacarse de la mente el haber hecho algo indebido, _otra vez._

"_Sí."_ Respondió.

Gendry estudió sus alrededores, comiendo lento mientras eran dejado solos y cuando lo estuvieron habló bajamente. "La verdad, no recuerdo mucho de aquella primera noche…"

Arya no supo porque eso la decepcionó, _"…Oh…"_

"Cuantos orgasmos te di?" la vio de inmediato atragantándose con su gaseosa, y cuando su familia miró en su dirección Gendry le pegó suavemente en la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrupción.

Desde el asiento trasero del carro Gendry miró hacia Hot Pie quien manejaba y Lommy que iba como copiloto. En el asiento de atrás iban él, Arya y Yara. Estarían los tres atrás más comodos donde Lommy se hubiera quedado atrás, pero no, en la emoción de manejar el carraso de Yara se había declarado el copiloto. Arya era muy joven para conducir, y él y Yara habían tomado unos tragos, lo que dejaba a Hot Pie conduciendo de regreso de un festival en que se habían encontrado por accidente.

Arya había estado con sus hermanos, Sansa y unas amigas de ésta. Y él con Yara Lommy y Hot Pie, y se encontraron todos por accidente. Los Stark tenían el poder para meter a Sansa y a Arya a un evento de varios días que no era para menores de edad y así lo habían hecho. Gendry de hecho preguntándole a Arya si no estaba muy pequeña para estar en ese lugar. Después de los Stark ver por conductas descaradas que Gendry tenía razón la mandaron con los que solo venían a quedarse un día, que eran ellos.

Así que ahí estaban, Lommy, Yara y Arya dormidos, y él acabándose de despertar porque Arya de un momento a otro dejó de estar inclinada y abrazando a Yara y se giró hacia él y no pudo dejar de tensarse incomodo, mirando a Hot Pie quien solo le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor y continuó conduciendo mientras él se acomodaba mejor, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

Trató de volverse a quedar dormido pero la mano de Arya en su cintura no lo ayudaba, o sentir su brazo por sobre su creciente erección, en un par de ocasiones la miró y la movió, para ver si se estaba haciendo la dormida pero no. Ella y Lommy solo vinieron a despertar cuando golpearon un bache. Lommy volviéndose a inclinar a seguir durmiendo y Arya enderezándose un tanto y mirándolo frunciéndole el ceño, porque en el movimiento el brazo que tenía por sobre los hombros de ella se había deslizado hasta su cintura. Y ella lo miraba como si no se acordaba porque estaban juntos y después sonriéndole para volverse a acomodar como estaba. Era una noche helada el calentador venía al máximo y aun así cada uno venía cubierto con unas mantas, así que aprovechó para meter el brazo debajo de la manta de ella.

Arya se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida cuando sintió la mano de él tocándole la cintura y después desde esa misma posición empezar a halarle la falda hacia arriba, lo que la sorprendió y de inmediato lo miró, él sacudiéndole la cabeza sin detenerse y Arya alejando sus caderas mientras miraba hacia adelante para ver si Hot Pie, Lommy o Yara se daban cuenta de algo pero no. Tembló cuando sintió la mano de él dejando su cintura y estirándose para colocarle la mano entre los muslos tras haberle subido bastante la falda. De inmediato colocó su mano sobre la de él silenciosamente y sacudió la cabeza, tras él no continuar hacia arriba hizo fuerza para alejarle la mano pero él no se dejó, en vez de eso lo sintió dejándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza minetras con un solo movimiento de su muñeca la tomó completamente entre las piernas con su enorme y tibia mano. Sintió la temperatura subiendo demasiado mientras con la yema de los dedos empezó a acariciarla, sus movimientos suaves y juguetones, ella tratando de no quejarse por el toque sensual y pidiendo para que no note cuan húmeda la tela de sus calzones se torna con cada minuto.

Arya agachó la cabeza pero manteniendo pendiente de los que van adelante y sabe que esto no puede continuar. Que si los agarran con la mano de él entre sus piernas? Ni siquiera se puede imaginar las consecuencias. Decidió pegarle con el codo en las costillas para que se deje de bobadas pero él apenas y se inmutó.

"Shhhh, está bien, déjame." Le pidió bajamente. Y que se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer esto? _Ella. _"No lo quieres?" _Sabía que lo quería, _esa tarde en el festival habían visto a una pareja besándose contra un árbol, el hombre dedeando a la mujer y los Stark de inmedaito le habían tapado los ojos a ella. Para ella mirarlo a él a lo largo de la tarde sonrojada y mirada de curisidad. Con sorpresa la sintió dejando de pelearse consigo misma y él.

Arya se dejó, con miedo a ser descubierta, pero con curiosidad. Y lo sintió de esa manera por varios minutos, solo agarrándola suavemente entre sus dedos y después cuando la humedad aumentó dandole golpecitos con los dedos como si los estuviera tarareando sobre una superficie lisa. Y se quejó bajamente cuando por fin! Lo sintió acariciándole el vientre bajo, metiendo la mano entre sus calzones, acariciando su valle de venus, hasta que lo sintió sus dedos acariciándola justamente donde empieza su rajita, su cuerpo entero temblando y queriendo dejar salir un quejido bajo pero aguantándose. Era en parte humillante que el viera cuato le estaba gustando que hiciera esto cuando había gente alrededor.

La cintura de sus calzones era muy ajustada para sus manos y en circunstancias diferentes la despojaría de estos mas le tocaba que trabajar con el espacio que tenía, Gendry se agachó un poco, "Abre tantico las piernas."

Que tan retorcido era sentirlo haciendo circulitos por donde estaba su clítoris pero solo tocando la piel de su rajita?

"Juguemos un ratico."

Arya trató de contener el quejido que la dejó ante el tono de voz de él y sus palabras, no esperándose esto…pero queriendolo desde temprano. Ella muy bien le había dicho que se dejaría si él se atrevía a tocarla. Hizo lo que le pidió, abrió las piernas un poquito y se sostuvo de la camiseta de él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Y con eso las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a tocarle el clítoris, y nada más la sensación la hizo contener un quejido entre más humeda se sentía colocando. Fluyendo por él.

Con su mano derecha continuó estimulando la pequeña pepita en movimientos diferentes para ver sus reacciones. Lo mojada que esta y suavecita le encanta, y lleva sus dedos hasta su monte de venus para untarla de estos, para que vea como la pone así la idea la asuste de hacer este tipo de cosas en público. De arriba abajo le toca el clítoris, de lado a lado, círculos alrededor de este, recorre toda su rajita y vuelve a subir en zigzag entre sus labios, separa un poco sus dedos y no lo ve pero se imagina el flujito elástico rendido de sus dedos y de ella.

En minutos Arya se descubrió desesperada necesitando la sensación, de que se vuelva mas fuerte, más rápido, que no se detenga. No debería de desearlo, al menos no como están. Y se quejó bajamente contra el pecho de él. Su saco grueso cubriendo el sonido de sus quejidos, también la música a volumen medio cubriendo el sonido chapuceante entre sus piernas.

Gendry se detuvo de nuevo, pues lo que quería no era hacerla correr, sino siempre dejarla al borde, _ella se corría rápido después de todo. _No pudo evitar carcajearse cuando ella se quejó bajamente porque le bajara la velocidad a sus caricias. Y volvió a rodear lentamente su pepita hinchada del deseo.

Arya sabía que había algo malo que le estuviera gustando esto mientras él se burlaba de ella haciéndola casi terminar para luego volver a empezar lentamente, varias veces. Hubo un momento en que estuvo segura que se correría con sus movimientos lentos en su clítoris cuando sus muslos internos sacudiéndose la delataron.

Y fue en el momento menos pensado y cuando ella se hizo a la idea que lo único que quería era manosearla de esta forma que le dio la buena sensación. Cuando por fin se corrió, tuvo que morderse duro la manga de su saco pues la sensación fue bastante fuerte, la más fuerte que había sentido. Sus piernas temblando, sus dedos de los pies doblándose, piel de gallina recorriéndola, Sus pezones endureciéndose más. Y nunca había sido así. Nunca. _Ni siquiera con su boca._

"_Ufff,_ así, sí," Gendry le susurró mientras se corría _y se corría duro y largo._ La forma en que no paraba de temblar se lo decía todo. _"Córrete duro…"_

Arya no sabía si lo duro y rio era por lo que la había hecho esperar tanto, pero le gustó, le gustó bastante. Y después de que terminó sintió sus muslos y entre pierna demasiado mojada, y se avergonzó al sentirlo también entre sus nalgas, mortificación le dio al imaginarse cuando le empezara a llegar a la falda. Se fue a acomoda mejor pero lo sintió tomándola fuertemente, no dejándola mover, sus dedos dejándole humedad en el monte de venus, en el vientre bajo, volviendo a entre sus piernas y tocándola bastante para después dejar la humedad que había recogido en sus muslos, lo que la avergonzó.

"Mira que rico te me pones." Susurró bajamente y sintió cerrando un poco las piernas. "No, no, no."

Lo volvió a sentir tocándola entre las piernas, después de unos momentos tocándole el clítoris otra vez y haciéndola brincar y después quejarse bajamente. Más? Se preguntó, sintiendo placer de que el quisiera volver a empezar. _Y una parte suya quiere más. _ Sus caricias hasta el momento se habían centrado en su clitoris y rajita superficialmente, así que cuando se movió a acariciarle los labios, abriéndolos y sobándolos respiró profundo.

Gendry se asustó cuando sintió de repente el carro deteniéndose. Disimuladamente sacó su mano de entre su ropa interior y detrás de su espalda mientras por la ventanilla veía una gasolinera.

Hot Pie vio a Lommy despertándose, Yara también, "Tengo hambre." Dijo apenado. Y se sorprendió cuando ellos dos se bajaron del carro. Lommy siguiéndolo, Yara preguntando por el baño cuando hablaron con quien atendía.

"Eres un idiota." Arya le dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos y no podían verlos.

"Te gustó." Gendry retalió con una sonrisa, "Me mojaste toda la mano. Hay cosas que no se pueden negar."

"Ugh!" Arya le dijo, apenada y preparándose para salirse del carro e ir al baño pero él la detuvo de las piernas, "Al menos me merezco un beso no?" No se habían besado en todo el día.

"Lo que te mereces es un golpe, idiota."

Gendry se rió, "Un golpe s lo que me darás cada vez que te haga correr como nunca?" preguntó y ella no le contestó, "Vamos, se que todo el día lo has querido. Yo también ni me pude aguantar."

"No estás siendo como creí que ibas a ser…" Arya le admitió, la verdad no sabía que se había estado esperando.

"…Esto soy yo, en estos momentos." Le admitió, luego lo pensó por unos momentos, "Bueno, no realmente, me traes super caliente y actúo estúpidamente. No quería asustarte." _Aunque ciertamente no había estado asustada._

"Sólo que no me esperaba nada de esto."

"Yo tampoco, fue algo del momento. Me pones bastante."

Arya sintió sus tripas retorciéndose ante eso y placer. Se detuvo de sonreírse estúpidamente.

Vio que la complació con sus palabras y le sonrió encantadoramente, "Un besito de agradecimiento?" la vio girándole los ojos, lo que lo hizo sonreírle mas, "Vamos, uno cortico…"

De repente Arya no se pudo negar y se inclinó y se dieron un beso que empezó corto pero subió de tono cuando volvió a sentir la mano de él entre sus piernas y se quejó bajamente, alejándose de la boca de él. "No. Tengo que ir al baño."

Gendry le asintió, "…Una lamidita primero." Se carcajeó cuando ella lo empujó de la cara quejándose como sino creyera lo que le había dicho y se bajó del carro en un apuro...Como si temiera que la convenciera de lo contrario. _Y pues el carro se prestaba._ Bajó la ventanilla oscura dejando que este ventilara y se quedó solo por unos momentos para que su erección se le bajara antes de dejar el carro. Cuando se unió a Lommy y a Hot Pie estos se estaban comiendo unos perros calientes y preguntó por Yara a quien no veía. _En el baño, _ le dijeron. Y Gendry miró a su alrededor, no viendo que hubiera ningun pasillo o puerta que llevara a un baño. "La dejaron ir sola al baño cuando este queda afuera?" preguntó temiendo por ella y por Arya pues era casi madrugada y uno no sabía que clase de persona pudiera haber rondando.

Cuando por fin dio con el baño vio a Yara afuera de este, en la total oscuridad con su celular encendido blandiendo la linterna en todas las direcciones, en guarda por si alguien se le aproximaba en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó hasta ella le dijo que estaba esperando a Arya quien estaba adentro. Y después de un momento a otro lo empujó contra la pared bruscamente.

"_Que putas tio?! Es una niña!" _Gendry se fue a defender pero ella no lo dejó. "Me das asco! Podrías ir a parar a la cárcel!"

Tras unos segundos Gendry se dio cuenta que ella susurraba porque no quería que Arya la oyera y se diera cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que se había dejado hacer por él. "Lo sé!" susurró de vuelta. "Pero ella lo quería."

"Agh, no!" le dijo sacudiéndole la cabeza. Acaso cuando la veía no veía que era muy joven? Se preguntó. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que cuando había tenido la edad de Arya también se había comportado de la misma forma.

Yara lo dejó solo y no pudo evitar molestia por recordarle cuan mal estaba esto. Cuando Arya salió lo miró funciendo el ceño y buscando a Yara detrás de él.

En la oscuridad Arya lo siguió hasta el carro, sorprendiéndose cuando llegaron y vieron a Yara con una botella de licor recién comprada en la mano, y cuando había llegado al baño ella había estado vomitando la anterior, así que porque beber más? "No deberías beber más."

Yara la miró y pujó, "Porque crees que te voy a hacer caso?" la miró y después miró a Gendry, estos metiéndose pegados al carro y giró los ojos, "Lommy, moviéndose, para afuera que te vas atrás."

"Pero-"

"_Es mi puto carro! Elije o te vas a pie." _

Dedos.

"Hoy todas las caricias serán para ti." Le susurró cuando la sintió bajando su mano cada vez más, aproximándose a su poya en sus pantalones, pero la detuvo al verla aun con indecisión. No se podría contener si ella hacía algo que a él le viniera a gustar en demasía. Esa noche la podría partir en dos sino se contenía.

"Eso es ridículo." Dijo apenada, pues siempre todas las caricias eran para ella, era algo de lo que había venido a caer en cuenta.

"Es lo que propongo."

_Así como le había propuesto no hacer más que besarla hacía casi dos semanas ya, _Arya le asintió fingidamente, dejándole creer que no intentaría nada más adelante. "…Bésame más, entonces."

"¿Más?" preguntó sorprendido, "¿No estás cansada?" Su linda boquita estaba hinchada.

"Es nuevo para mí. _Todo esto_ es nuevo para mí. Y besas demasiado bien. Quiero más."

Gendry le sonrió subiéndole las cejas, _"¿Qué más hago bien?"_ preguntó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y besándola lentamente haciéndola quejar.

"_Todo." Todo lo hacía bien y por eso es que estaba tan tonta por él. _

"_Bien." _Dijo, llevando la mano entre sus piernas por segunda vez esa noche.

_Y como fue que terminó en la habitación de ella en la casa de los Starks? _

Cuando dejaron a Arya en su casa se sorprendieron de que Brienne los recibiera diciéndoles que Robb había llamado para que les extendiera la invitación de quedarse en la casa. Brienne sabiendo que le preocupaba Gendry o Yara conduciendo embriagados. Hot Pie y Lommy de inmediato aceptaron, Yara durmiendo su borrachera ni cuenta se dio y Gendry lo pensó, pues sabía que la pelea con Yara le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Y si Arya tenía algún plan no se podría negar. Fue el quien cargó a Yara hasta una habitación que la misma Arya le dijo después de haber dejado a Hot Pie y a Lommy en el ala de invitados. Después que dejaron a Yara ella simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su habitación, y él se dejó.

Así fue que terminó en aquella enorme cama, enorme para una sola persona. Y enredado con ella, completamente desnuda aunque para que no le diera tanta vergüenza se había cubierto con una cobija. Y ahora él solo tenía el bóxer puesto y se moría por decirle que lo masturbara.

"Mis manos son más grandes que las tuyas." Gendry susurró con doble sentido y estirando la mano para que ella lo notara.

No se podía creer que estuviera hablando de ese tipo de cosas con él, _con alguien._ "Sí lo son." Contestó, cubriéndose la cara, reconociendo su deseo ante la forma de él ser.

_Deseaba a Arya tanto que sabía se iba a ir al infierno._ Era una jovencita pero ya eso no lo detenía. En algún momento se la iba a coger, él lo sabía y ella también, podía no ser hoy ni mañana pero algo le decía que no tendría que esperar por mucho, _ella tenía su libido y era curiosita._ "Dos de mis dedos te harían sentir más llenita que el mango de ese cepillo." No hacía ni cinco minutos le había revelado que un par de ocasiones se lo había metido…y pensando en él. Le había sacado aquello entre besos y roces con sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

"_Ay!" Lo dijo! Gendry dijo lo que ella también estaba pensando! Lo que quería pedirle! _

"_¿Te gustaría intentarlo?" _Se decidió a preguntar tras escuchar su quejido de sorpresa y gusto.

"…_Sí."_ Respondió bajamente y avergonzada. _No había mucho que no quisiera intentar con él._

"…_A mí también."_ Profirió, antes de cogerla de una pierna y colocársela por encima de la de él, abriéndola de esta forma.

Sólo un dedo presionando contra su entrada sintiéndose demasiado grande.

Al sentir las caderas de ella alejándose y un quejido bajo dejó de juguetear en su hoyito y subió a jugar con su clítoris y labios carnositos para alistarla mejor, aunque mas mojada nunca podía estar. Al mismo tiempo le besó el cuello cuello y oreja, murmurándole cuan perfecta era, cuanto le agradaba tenerla de esta manera, que lo dejara jugar con ella, que era un suertudo, y cuanto placer le daría si lo dejaba enseñarle. Bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezóncito a la boca.

Arya cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, sintiendo nuevamente que más humedad la dejaba, sus músculos empezaron a temblar, sus músculos vaginales se empezaron a apretar para cuando sintió el dedo nuevamente ubicándose contra su huequito y haciendo presión al mismo tiempo que él se levantó para besarla en la boca. Y trató de concentrarse en los movimientos que hacía con el cepillo, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos de él, relajándose y lo sintió deslizándose en su canal hasta que sus músculos se contrajeron por si solos y Arya se quejó ante no poder tener más de él en ella, pero Gendry continuó besándola, enredando sus lenguas y sacando el dedo un poquito para volvérselo a meter hasta que sus músculos cedieron.

Su dedo es ancho y no es doloroso, pero tampoco placentero. Es extraño sintiéndolo moviéndose en su interior, y si algo lo que le gusta es la novedad de la sensación, de saber que no debería estar haciendo esto. Se quejó bajamente con cierto temor cuando sintió que le sacó el dedo y que ahora le iba a meter dos, más él volvió a buscar su lengua, jugando una batalla con la de ella mientras volvía a tocarle el clítoris, _y dios,_ se sentía tan bien. Luego de repente, cuando el retiró los dedos supo lo que iba a hacer y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás esperándose un fastidio doloroso como con el cepillo pero él no hizo más que hacer presión en su hoyito, tocando a su alrededor y cuando menos lo supo lo sintió deslizándose dentro de ella, haciendo presión y sus músculos internos no colocándose de acuerdo en si expulsarlo o empujarlo a su interior. Sus músculos internos contrayéndose y aflojándose, y él aunque ya con sus dedos enterrados hacía presión hacia adentro, girando sus dedos y enredando su lengua con la de ella.

Gendry después de darle una espera empezó un mete y saca y pronto la sintió alejando la boca para quejarse bajamente, al mirarla a los ojos la vio disfrutando sus movimientos explorativos, de vez en cuando moviendo sus caderas. Quiso doblar sus dedos y buscar su punto g pero decidió mejor llevarlo con calma, era su primera vez y no podía exigirle demasiado.

Quejidos, besos, dos dedos en su interior, sonido de humedad y fricción y calor, y necesidad, y _ugh,_ esto era tan bueno, y empujando sus caderas contra esos dedos, y los sonidos horribles y agradables, y sentirse abrazándolo y mordiéndole en el cuello para acallar sus quejidos. Y 'te gusto en tu lindo y pequeño coñito,' 'Mira como me succiona.' 'Mira cuanta humedad.' 'Cielos Arya, estás tan apretadita." Y, _"correte en mis dedos, quiero sentirte corriendo en mis dedos_," fue lo que bastó para su próximo orgasmo.


End file.
